YuGiOh! 5D's: The Dragon Tamer
by vampiresakuya
Summary: A girl from Jack, Crow and Yusei's past returned! She still doesn't know her abilities to tame and summon dragons including the crimson dragon and each time the signer summons a dragon her life span decreases? What will the signers do? An OCXYusei
1. Maria! Welcome back to the Satellite

**Author's Note**: Alright .. another story and I am so gonna finish this fanfic. My first Yu-gi-oh fanfic .. I hope you'll like it Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's isn't mine or any characters !! .. Though the OC is mine :D ..

"hello!!" Says

'hello' thinks

**Chapter 1:** Maria! Welcome back to the satellite!!

Paris, France (Tuesday, 10:06am)

"Maria" A Mother Superior called "I want you to go back in The Satellite, the place where we got you, pick children to be sent here in France"

"Yes Mother" A girl with blue hair and red eyes said (Maria).

"Go there as soon as possible, my child" The Mother Superior said while patting the Blue haired girl's head

New Domino City (Friday, 8:00am)

"Good Morning Sister" A Man Greeted Politely

"Good Morning" Maria Bowed down to show some of her respect

"Is there something I can do for you?" The Man Asked "Please take a seat"

Maria nod as she took her seat. "Yes, there is one thing you can do… But first Let me Introduce myself. I am Maria Cross, A sister from France" Maria Introduced herself softly "I hope you can still remember me Mr. Goodwin"

"Ah Yes! Maria… How could I forget you? You are that girl from the Satellite that was adopted by The Mother Supreme in France" Rex said "You've grown into a lovely lady"

"Thank you For the Compliment" Maria smiled

"So, Sister Maria" Rex smirked "What brings you Here?"

"The Mother Superior wants me to bring children from the Satellite to France" Maria replied "You can help me right?" Maria gave an evil smile

"Of course I can" Rex said "When do you want to go there Sister?"

"As soon As possible" Maria replied

"Alright Then, Tomorrow morning we'll go there" Rex said

"Thank you" Maria stood up from her and seat and bowed down "I'll see you tomorrow" She gave a sweet calm smile then Left

Hotel (Friday, 8:30pm)

"I'm gonna see you soon" Maria smiled at a picture of 3 male kids. A blonde, An orange haired boy and a black haired boy. "I wonder what you all look like now".

Maria Put down the picture in the table besides her bed. She took her bath but she forgot to turn off the television.

-Television-

Reporter: Mr. Atlas, what can you say about you duel tonight?

Mr. Atlas: I will defeat and crush whoever that person will be…

Satellite (Saturday, 10:00am)

"Here we are" Rex said "The Satellite"

"…I'll take it from here" Maria said under her breath

"What?!" Rex exclaimed, he was a bit surprised about the nun's decision

"I'll just give you a call when I'm done" Maria said starting to walk "Thank you for bringing me here" She said waving.

"This is were she lived before so I guess she'll be fine" Rex whispered

* * *

"Now where's Martha's orphanage again?" Maria asked "This place didn't changed even a bit, it's still the Satellite I Know"

Maria roamed around the Satellite, she's trying to remember the orphanage she came from. While walking, she noticed someone watching her, it caught her attention but when she was about to approach it, that person ran. "Wait!" Maria shouted. Maria managed to follow that person. She reached a place where she could hear 4 deep voices and 1 small voice. Maria hid behind a wall, she wanted to approach them but she decided to listen to their conversation first.

"Woah woah! You're telling us to hide you?" A boy asked "Why?" (Blitz)

"Uhmmm because… Uhmmmmm" A small voice tottered (rally)

"Did you stole something again?" Another voice now much deeper asked "Well whatever it is I gotta a bad feeling about this" (Nervin)

"No! I didn't!!" The small voice replied

"Then why are you acting so nervous?" Another voice asked (Tank)

"…Uhmmm… It was just an accident, I didn't mean to get her attention!! I watched her because she's pretty and and she might get in danger that's why I followed her!!" The small voice said quickly as he can

"Someone's after you Rally?" A manly voice asked (yusei)

"Well… I think.. She followed me but I don't know if she reached this place" the small voice sighed

"Ehem… Excuse me… But are you talking about me?" Maria asked revealing herself "I'm sorry I didn't mean to listen but… You're that kid I saw earlier right?"

"A nun?" Blitz asked "You're running away from a nun?"

"Uhmmmm" rally blushed a little

"You were running away from because you don't want me too see you? Am I right?" Maria asked

"Uhmm Yeah" Rally replied still with a red face

Maria giggled sweetly "Thank you for saying I am pretty anyways"

"What?! You heard that?!!" Rally shouted now with his face redder

"Yeah" Maria nodded "Gomen neh (sorry) if I listened to your conversation a while ago" She bowed down.

"Who are you anyway?" Nervin asked the red eyed girl

"I am… Sister Maria" Maria introduced herself "I am A nun from France"

"Wow France!" Tank exclaimed "Are you a duelist too?"

"Well that was random but yes I am" Maria replied

"A duelist and A nun From France" Yusei whispered "Maria… Maria Cross?"

"Certainly correct Yu-chan oops I mean Yusei" Maria smiled goofily

"Cool, you know each other?" Tank asked

"Yup" Maria smiled

"Welcome back to the Satellite Maria" Yusei smiled

**-To Be Continued-**


	2. Childhood Friends

**~Recap of Chapter 1~**

_"I am… Sister Maria" Maria introduced herself "I am A nun from France"_

_"Wow France!" Tank exclaimed "Are you a duelist too?"_

_"Well that was random but yes I am" Maria replied_

_"A duelist and A nun From France" Yusei whispered "Maria… Maria Cross?"_

_"Certainly correct Yu-chan oops I mean Yusei" Maria smiled goofily_

_"Cool, you know each other?" Tank asked_

_"Yup" Maria smiled_

_"Welcome back to the Satellite Maria" Yusei smiled_

**Chapter 2: Childhood friends**

"Thank you Yu-cha… Yusei" Maria smiled sweetly "So Yusei, Where's Crow and Jack?"

"Wait Wait! You also know Jack?" Rally asked confused

Maria Nodded. "They are My childhood friends, I was separated from them when I was 12 because the Sisters in France want me to be a nun there. Even though I don't want to be a nun I went with them and I had to leave Yusei, Jack and Crow here at Satellite." She expalined

"Really?" Blitz asked "Sorry to say Sister Maria, Jack's in New Domino City… Rubbing his Duel King title to everyone's face."

"He is? I didn't saw him there??" Maria sweat dropped "But never mind I'll see him later."

"She's really pretty Yusei." Nervin whispered to Yusei

"Yeah she is." Yusei said

"Wow Yusei!! You're taller than me now!!" Maria smiled "You're almost half my height when we were kids… Well That's how life works."

"Thanks, but… Did you got your hair cut?" Yusei asked

"Nope, I promised Crow I won't cut it right?" Maria replied "Why do you ask?"

"I can't see it." Yusei said

Maria took off her veil, her blue hair flew down and stopped after her butt. "There,"

"Her hair is so long" Rally whispered to himself while blushing.

"Wow Rapunzel." Yusei said

"Speaking of Rapunzel," Maria asked "Where's Crow, is he in the New Domino City too?"

"About that… Well we got separated." Yusei replied

"Why?" Maria asked

"Well the team Enforcers disbanded… We went separate ways." Yusei replied again

"Oh I see," Maria sighed "Nya!! .. This isn't very good… I really came here to see you guys but at least I get to see you"

"Wow She's so sweet." Blitz whispered to his friends

"Yeah, well Nuns should act sweet." Tank said

"She's cute." Nervin whispered back

"Yeah yeah!" Rally agreed

"Is this the first time they saw a girl?" Maria sweat dropped pointing at the 4 boys

"Well, the first time they saw a girl like you I guess." Yusei sweat dropped too

"Oh! By the way, Rally" Maria called

"Huh? How did you know my name?" Rally asked

"I heard Yusei called you that." Maria smiled

"Oh…" Rally sighed

"Do you know some little girls here?" Maria asked

"Little girls aren't very easy to find here in this place." Rally replied

"I see," Maria sighed "Then I have to go back in France empty-handed… Oh well."

"So you're here Maria." Someone said

"Huh?" Everyone saw Jack Atlas standing in front of them

"Jack??" Maria asked "Hey is that you?"

"What is he doing here?" Blitz asked stepping backwards

"I'm here to fetch Maria," Jack said grabbing Maria's wrist "You shouldn't be hanging around with this losers Maria."

"Eh?" Maria blinked "What are you saying? Yusei is our friend right?"

"Hmph." Jack mumbled while pulling Maria with him

"Ouch!! Jack your grip is too tight!!" Maria said following Jack "Well See you again sometimes Yusei!! Bye Rally!! Bye Yusei's other friends!! Take care of yourselves!!"

New Domino City (Saturday, 12:35pm)

"Why did you call Yusei that?" Maria asked Jack

"Call Yusei what?" Jack asked

"A loser." Maria replied

"Because it's true, he's a loser" Jack said

"No he's not!" Maria sighed "Why did you pulled me out of our conversation anyway?"

"Don't you smell the atmosphere of that place?" Jack asked "A Lady like you shouldn't be there."

Maria pouted "I don't care about the smell of the Place… I also left my veil there!!"

"Well you should be thanking me instead of arguing me!" Jack said

"Why would I thank you? You didn't do anything good!" Maria said back

"Taking you out of that dump is the good thing I did!" Jack replied

"But I was still talking to Yusei that time! And you really hurt my wrist." Maria sighed

"…So childish." Jack whispered

"I heard you're the duel king of this City." Maria said

"Yeah I am." Jack replied

"If it's okay….. Jack, Duel me." Maria smiled innocently

"What!?..." Jack exclaimed "Are you sure about that?"

"Don't worry your time won't be wasted." Maria smiled again

"Well I suppose I can duel you." Jack said

"Really? Merci Boku!!" Maria said excitedly

"But I won't go easy on you." Jack said getting his duel disk

"Hai!!!" Maria smiled.

**-To Be Continued-**


	3. Maria's Birthmark

**~Recap of Chapter 2~**

_"I heard you're the duel king of this City" Maria said_

_"Yeah I am" Jack replied_

_"If it's okay….. Jack, Duel me" Maria smiled innocently_

_"What!?..." Jack exclaimed "Are you sure about that?"_

_"Don't worry your time won't be wasted" Maria smiled again_

_"Well I suppose I can duel you" Jack said_

_"Really? Merciii Bokuuuuu!!" Maria said excitedly_

_"But I won't go easy on you" Jack said getting his duel disk_

_"Hai!!!" Maria smiled._

**Chapter 3: Maria's birthmark**

"suit yourself." Jack sighed

"Uhmmm Jack! One more thing!!" Maria said with a sweat drop

"What?" Jack asked

"Where's the Bathroom." Maria asked randomly

Jack sighed "There." he said pointing out to the other door

"Merci." Maria said hurrying up to the bathroom

"She didn't changed even a bit." Jack sighed as he took a sit on his chair

* * *

"Done!" Maria sighed in relief "It feels good! I think all the bad water came out!" She smiled goofily to herself. She flushed the water in the toilet, when she was about to leave she slipped to a puddle of water and fell in the tub that made her scream.

"Maria!" Jack ran to the bathroom to see the reason why the nun screamed

"Ouch." Maria sighed as she rub her head

"Yeah, you didn't changed even a bit," Jack sighed "You're still clumsy as ever."

"Shut up." Maria mumbled then stood up "Now I'm dripping wet?? What should a seventeen year old nun do now?" She glared at Jack "You should at least drained your tub."

"If you're careful this won't happen." Jack said

"I don't wanna argue now Jack," Maria rolled her eyes "Lend me one of you shirt."

"Why would I?" Jack asked bitterly

"Because I am wet," Maria said "Don't worry I won't stain it."

"Here." Jack said throwing a towel to Maria then left the bathroom

"Gee… He's still a jerk." Maria sighed as she dry herself with the towel

Jack tossed a long sleeved shirt to Maria. Without hesitation, Maria unzipped her clothes.

"Hey what the hell are you doing!?" Jack shouted surprised

"Changing… Oh oops I forgot you're a boy… alright now!! Get out for a minuted." Maria smiled

Jack went out of the bathroom then shut the bathroom door closed.

Maria changed to the Shirt that Jack lend her. It was a white long-sleeved shirt with buttons (VS: :D). It's big enough to cover her upper body, the shirt stopped 4 inches after her butt. She left the 2 buttons unbuttoned, it showed her cleavage and some parts of the cross birthmark.

"I'm ready!" Maria smiled

Jack looked at her from head to toe.

"What?" Maria asked raising her right eyebrow

"What's that?" Jack asked pointing at the Cross birthmark

"This? This is the cross birthmark" Maria smiled "Never mind it!! Let's duel!!!"

Jack shook his head "She's still the energetic Idiot I know."

Roof Top (Saturday: 1:17pm)

"Why are we dueling here?" Maria sweat dropped

"Stop asking questions will you!" Jack exclaimed in annoyance

"Fine." Maria sighed

"You go first." Jack said

"Draw!" Maria shouted as she pull out a card on her deck "I summon Maria The Cursed doll in defense position." A wavy brown haired girl in a black one piece swimsuit with a red cape appeared. She was wearing black high healed boots. Her DEF: 300. "End turn!"

"Draw," Jack said and pulled out a crad out of his deck "I summon Dark resonator in attack mode. Dark resonator attack Maria the cursed doll."

"Not so fast Jack! I activate Maria the cursed doll's effect. When the opponent attack Maria the cursed doll she won't be destroyed but 300 points is decreased in our Life Points." Maria smirked

"Hmph," Jack mumbled to himself "I put a face down card and end my turn."

"Draw," Maria said and pulled out a card on her deck "I summon Maria the Heaven's maid in attack mode" Another brown haired girl appeared but now she's wearing a white dress. Her ATK: 500 "End my turn."

"I'm gonna end this," Jack said drawing a card on his deck "I summon small piece golem in attack mode," ATK: 1100. "I synchro fuse Small piece of golem and Dark resonator to synchro summon exploder dragonwing." ATK: 2400 DEF: 1600. "So what can you- Maria!"

"…Kyahhhh!!" Maria fell down, the cross birthmark on her chest is glowing, another small cross appeared in her left leg and another small cross appeared in her right arm too. The birthmarks are glowing in red color.

"Maria are you alright?" Jack asked lifting Maria's head

"..It hurts.. Jack it hurts a lot." Maria cried in pain

"What's happening to you??" Jack asked Maria

"Kyaaaaaahhhhh!" Maria shouted in Pain

* * *

"…Wha-What happened?" Maria asked getting up "Where am I?"

"You're awake." Jack said

"What happened?" Maria asked rubbing her head then layed down again

"I don't know, you just fell down when we were dueling." Jack replied

"I feel weak." Maria sighed "I feel so tired"

"But you slept for almost 5 hours." Jack said

"What?!" Maria asked surprised

"If you feel tired then rest some more." Jack replied he was about to leave when Maria called him

"Wait Jack." Maria called

Jack turn his around to see Maria

"…I'm sorry for all the trouble." Maria said

"Tell me… Why did you left us?" Jack asked Maria

**-To be continued-**


	4. The reason why i left

**~Recap of Chapter 3~**

_"I feel weak." Maria sighed "I feel so tired"_

_"But you slept for almost 5 hours." Jack said_

_"What?!" Maria asked surprised_

_"If you feel tired then rest some more." Jack replied he was about to leave when Maria called him_

_"Wait Jack." Maria called_

_Jack turn his around to see Maria_

_"…I'm sorry for all the touble." Maria said_

_"Tell me… Why did you left us?" Jack asked Maria_

**Chapter 4: The reason why I left…**

"Long, Complicated story," Maria said "A king like you wouldn't be so interested to hear it." She smiled softly

"I want to know." Jack insisted

"You won't like the story." Maria replied in a soft voice

"Like it or not! I wanna know why you left us there!" Jack shouted

"Well then listen." Maria said

**~~Flashbacks~~**

_"Oh come on!" Maria whined "I know that they are looking for girls to be sent in Europe but they won't pick me."_

_"Why not?" Crow asked_

_"I don't look like a girl." Maria grinned_

_"Well She got a point there," Yusei said "She's as flat as a cutting board."_

_"How dare you!" Maria hit Yusei's head_

_"Ouch." Yusei rubbed his head_

_"They really act so Childish." Jack sighed_

_"Hey, what if the nuns choosed Maria," Crow said "What will you do Jack?"_

_"Eh? Why me?" Jack asked with a sweat drop_

_"Everyone knows you and Maria are more than friends." Crow replied_

_"Hayaaah!" Maria hit Crow in the head_

_"I was just telling the truth!" Crow said to Maria while rubbing his head_

_"Idiotic." Jack whispered_

_"Gee! I can be anything except a nun!!" Maria whined_

_"Why except a nun?" Yusei and crow asked in unison_

_"Because a nun… Can never have a boy friend they can never get married and can never have children!!" Maria replied_

_"So even if they ask you to go there you'll decline?" Jack asked_

_"Yup!" Maria smiled_

_"That's a relief… Eh? Jack" Crow laughed_

_"Shut up!" Jack shouted_

_"Maria." Martha called_

_"Yes?" Maria asked innocently_

_"The Mother superior wants to see you." Martha replied_

_"The nuns from france right? But martha I don't wanna be a nun." Maria said taking a step backward_

_"I'm Sorry Maria, but it seems that you're their first choice." Martha said in a low voice "Let's go now." She grab Maria's hand pulled her out_

_"Let me go!" Maria shouted_

* * *

_"I don't wanna go with you!" Maria shouted_

_"I'm very sorry about Maria's behavior," A man smiled "Let me just talk to her for a minute."_

**~End of Flashbacks~**

"After talking to him I agreed to go with the nuns." Maria said

"What did he said to you?" Jack asked

"He said if I go with the nuns… You, Crow and Yusei will be sent to the New Domino City for you guys to live there," Maria said softly "That's why I agreed, but that was all lies."

"That's the reason?" Jack asked "So low…"

"…You're so cold" Maria bowed her head "I went with the nuns because he said you'll live in New Domino City… I went with the Nuns and believed in him because I love you guys… especially you!"

Jack didn't said a word.

"It's hard to admit but I had something special for you that Crow, Yusei and the other kids don't have!" Maria said in a shaking voice "and that's what I call love!"

Jack left the room without a word.

"…because I love you… Jack…" Maria cried "And now it's impossible to love you, now that I pledge to love only one person, only one creature." She continued

"…Cold huh?" Jack said behind his door "Who said I didn't loved her back…." He said then walked away

**-to be continued-**


	5. Goodbye New Domino City

**~Recap of Chapter 4~**

_"It's hard to admit but I had something special for you that Crow, Yusei and the other kids don't have!" Maria said in a shaking voice "and that's what I call love!"_

_Jack left the room without a word._

_"…because I love you… Jack…" Maria cried "And now it's impossible to love you, now that I pledge to love only one person, only one creature." She continued_

_"…Cold huh?" Jack said behind his door "Who said I never loved her back…." He said then walked away_

**Chapter 5: Goodbye New Domino City**

Airport (Sunday, 10:00am)

"Uhmm… Thanks for bringing me here," Maria smiled to Jack

"It's nothing." Jack replied

"Well see you soon," Maria bowed to show respect then walked away "Take care!!" She turn around then wave

Jack gave her a smile.

Paris (Tuesday, 11:00am)

"Mother superior, I am very sorry to come here empty handed" Maria said

"That's not a problem" The Mother superior pat her head

"It's not only that matter I came to talk to." Maria said lowering her head

"What is it my child?" The Mother superior asked

"I know this is surprising" Maria said softly "I am sorry Mother, But i hope you'll understand and consider my decisions"

The Mother superior Nodded

Maria took a deep breath "I'll leave the convent"

"Is it because of him?" The Mother superior asked looking at the window besides her

Maria shook her head "It's just being a nun doesn't fit me"

"Do you think so?" The Mother superior asked again

Maria nodded "I've been thinking of it since I was still in New Domino City… And I think my friend needs me there more than the convent needs me"

"I understand your decision my child" The mother superior said

"Really?" Maria asked cheerfully

"Yes" The Mother superior smiled

"Thank you!" Maria said happily

* * *

New Domino City (Tuesday, 3:00am)

"Her birthmark" Jack whispered "It glowed in red when I summoned exploder dragonwing… I wonder what it was…"

**~flashbacks~**

"…Kyahhhh!!" Maria fell down, the cross birthmark on her chest is glowing, another small cross appeared in her left leg and another small cross appeared in her right arm too. The birthmarks are glowing in red color.

"Maria are you alright?" Jack asked lifting Maria's head.

"..It hurts.. Jack it hurts a lot." Maria cried in pain

"What's happening to you??" Jack asked Maria

"Kyaaaaaahhhhh!" Maria shouted in Pain

Jack brought Maria to his room and layed her down to his bed. "What's this?" Jack asked looking at Maria's left leg "Another Cross?". He folded the right sleeve of Maria's shirt and saw another cross in her arm. "How many cross are there in your body?" Jack asked.

**~End of flashback~**

"I wanna know what happened at her why did that happen to her" Jack said to himself

**-To be Continued-**


	6. Reunion

**~Recap of Chapter 5~**

Maria nodded "I've been thinking of it since I was still in New Domino City… And I think my friend needs me there more than the convent needs me"

"I understand your decision my child" The mother superior said

"Really?" Maria asked cheerfully

"Yes" The Mother superior smiled

"Thank you!" Maria said happily

* * *

New Domino City (Tuesday, 3:00am)

"Her birthmark" Jack whispered "It glowed in red when I summoned exploder dragonwing… I wonder what it was…"

"I wanna know what happened at her why did that happen to her" Jack said to himself

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

Many Months had passed since Maria Visited the Satellite. She is still staying at the Convent with the other nuns even though she's not a nun anymore. "I'm leaving now!" Maria said to the Mother Superior. "Be careful My Child" The Mother Superior pat Maria's head. After that Maria went to the Airport.

Satellite (Wednesday, 9:23am)

"Where's Yusei's hide out again??" Maria asked scratching her head "Nya! This is so troublesome" She sighed to herself. Maria continued walking, she didn't know where her feet is leading her to but she doesn't care anymore because she's already lost. "Atarashii Haru no Hi Kimi to Deatta" Maria sang as she walk, she didn't payed attention to where she was going, she kept on singing and singing. "Sakura Saku Kimi ni Aitai" She continued singing. She stopped walking when she finished singing the song she was singing "Koko ni Aru Kagayaita Kisetsu wo". Maria found herself in a familiar place, she could hear voices so she followed them and saw a group of people. "Jackpot!" She whispered to herself "I know singing will help".

"Now that Goodwin is dead everything will change!" A boy said

"Let's just see." Another boy said

Maria took a step but instead of advancing, she tripped and got everyone's attention. "Itai (ouch)" Maria said rubbing her head.

Everyone looked at her.

Maria stood up and bowed "désolé (sorry)".

"Maria?" Yusei asked

Maria looked up and smiled "Yu-chan!"

"I thought you're already in France?" Yusei asked

"Yeah but I went back here," Maria grinned "By the way I am not a nun anymore."

"I can see that." Yusei said looking at her from head to toe. Maria is now wearing a white long sleeve blouse with lots of ruffles at the neckline and the wristline. Her shoulder sleeve has a large puff, it also has a ribbon in the chest. She also wears mini-skirt that is color pale black, and pair of 1 inch healed brown boots. A black headband is placed in her hair.

"Stop that." Maria glared at Yusei

"Maria-chan?" Crow asked looking at Maria

"Croooowwww!" Maria shouted while hugging Crow

"Wow, you're pretty heavy." Crow joked

"Are you implying I am fat?" Maria asked Crow with a glare

"N-N-N-No! Of course not!" Crow replied a little bit scared

"I was just joking," Maria said "Wow you're taller than me now…" She sighed sadly

"What's up with that?" Crow asked

"Yusei is taller than me now, Jack is definitely taller than me now, and you are taller than me now," Maria replied "I remembered that you were only half my height when we were little," She sighed "Oh well that's life." Maria grinned

Crow sweat dropped.

"Oh hey Jack!! Sorry didn't noticed you there" Maria grinned

"….."

"Oh hello there," Maria greeted Akiza "I am Maria Cross! Nice to meet you!! Are you Yusei's girl friend?" She asked

"Wha-what?!" Akiza blushed

"What's with that Question Maria?" Yusei asked

Maria smirked "Is she not?"

"No!!" Akiza replied

"Oh I see," Maria stick her tongue out cutely "And you are?" She asked Akiza.

"Akiza Izinski." Akiza replied

"Alright" Maria nodded "Wow Crow!!" She shouted

"What?" Crow asked

"That beats the record" Maria laughed at Crow's Criminal Mark, "You have so many beauty Marks".

"Tease all you want," Crow whispered with a creepy smile "Later you'll feel my wrath."

"Hey where are you other friends Yusei?" Maria asked "Rally and the 3 bears? Where are they?"

"3 bears huh?" Blitz twitched his eye

"Oh there they are!" Maria smiled "Hello guys!!" She waved cheerfully

"She's so cheerful this time." Nervin whispered to his friends

"Hi Maria!!" Rally waved back while he's blushing

"I thought he didn't liked her?" Tank asked cluelessly

"You seem to be so cheerful this time Maria," Yusei asked "What did you eat?"

Maria shook her head "I'm just happy to see you guys!"

"That's over acting" Crow whispered

While they were laughing and sharing stories, Maria fell down like her energy was drained.

"Maria!" Crow called "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Maria said weakly "You guys are such energy drainers." She panted

"What?" Akiza asked confused

"You guys are signers right?" Maria asked

"How did you know about that?" Jack asked

"Because of the energy you're draining from me," Maria replied "Mother superior told me about my birthmark.

"What do you mean about your birthmark?" Yusei asked

"She said… That I Am dragon Tamer." Maria replied

**-to be continued-**


	7. The Dragon Tamer

**~Recap of Chapter 6~**

_"Maria!" Crow called "Are you alright?"_

_"I think so," Maria said weakly "You guys are such energy drainers." She panted_

_"What?" Akiza asked confused_

_"You guys are signers right?" Maria asked_

_"How did you know about that?" Jack asked_

_"Because of the energy you're draining from me," Maria replied "Mother superior told me about my birthmark._

_"What do you mean about your birthmark?" Yusei asked_

_"She said… That I Am dragon Tamer." Maria replied_

**Chapter 7: The Dragon Tamer**

"Dragon Tamer?" Jack asked "What's that?"

"Well A Dragon Tamer is a Person which tames dragons." Maria replied

"Yeah right." Jack frowned

"No seriously what is a dragon tamer and what does it do with the signers?" Crow asked

"You see, there are 5 legendary dragons and they belong to the signers," Maria explained "Also there are dragon cards that normal people posses."

"Yeah we knew about that." Crow said

"From the world itself Dragon Tamer, it means that person can summon Dragons, even dragon cards." Maria explained again

"You mean you can summon the legendary dragons even without the use of the card and the duel disk?" Yusei asked

Maria nodded "The signers or the people who posses Dragon Cards in ther deck can drain my energy… and also every time you summon a legendary dragon card .. it lessen my life span."

"What the!?" Crow exclaimed "So you mean we can't summon our dragon cards?"

"Well as long as I am watching or I'm the one who you're dueling," Maria replied "I'm afraid not."

"And what about the crosses I saw on your body last time we duel?" Jack asked

"The cross in my chest, it represents the crimson dragon," Maria replied "The cross in my left leg represents exploder dragonwing or Red Dragon Archfiend, even though exploder dragonwing isn't your signer dragon it still affects me." She said

"But what about the cross in your right arm?" Jack asked again

"It's the cross that represents other people's dragon card," Maria replied "There are people dueling and one of them summoned an dragon card that affected me also. The Cross at My Ankle represents BlackFeather Dragon, The cross at y wrist represents Acient Fairy Dragon, the cross at the side of my neck represents the black rose dragon, and the cross at my back represents Stardust dragon."

"Every cross represents a dragon huh?" Akiza asked "Then why did you came back here?"

"Another group of evil duelist will come…" Maria said "And they aren't very friendly."

"How did you know that?" Akiza asked

Maria smirked "A secret !! .. Just prepare."

"Maria Another question," Crow said "When you summon dragons, is your life span lessen too?"

Maria shook her head. "When all of the cross vanish it means I have to say goodbye to this world."

"But when we were still little, you aren't feeling this things right?" Crow asked

"Yup, and I am nearly 18 it means the effect of being a dragon tamer is stronger than ever," Maria smiled "But the cross aren't fading yet, so it's okay."

"What do you mean it's okay?" Jack asked then hit Maria's head

"Ouch," Maria rubbed her head "Oh well just watch this." She went out of the hideout. Suddenly, something glowed under Maria's skirt and a dragon appeared before her.

"What the!?" Jack exclaimed "Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Maria touched Head of the dragon. Maria smiled a little "See".

**-To be Continued-**


	8. Is this a start of a new relationship?

**~Recap Of Chapter 7~**

_"But when we were still little, you aren't feeling this things right?" Crow asked_

_"Yup, and I am nearly 18 it means the effect of being a dragon tamer is stronger than ever," Maria smiled "But the cross aren't fading yet, so it's okay."_

_"What do you mean it's okay?" Jack asked then hit Maria's head_

_"Ouch," Maria rubbed her head "Oh well just watch this." She went out of the hideout. Suddenly, something glowed under Maria's skirt and a dragon appeared before her._

_"What the!?" Jack exclaimed "Red Dragon Archfiend!"_

_Maria touched Head of the dragon. Maria smiled a little "See"._

**Chapter 8: Is this a start of a new relationship?**

"So Maria Where are you gonna Stay?" Crow asked

"…." Maria didn't replied instead couple of dots appeared on the top of her head

"…Don't tell me you came here then you have no place to stay?" Crow asked

"Well I was overwhelmed when The Mother Superior told me she will help me to go here," Maria explained "I didn't thought of where I'd stay." She sweat dropped

"Yup, She's still the Maria I know." Yusei shook his head

"Now where will you stay?" Crow asked "You can stay with me if you want." He offered

"If I were you Maria, I wont trust that look." Jack said

"What does that suppose to mean?" Crow twitched his eye

"You can stay at my place." Jack offered

"And then you're gonna offer the same offer I offered?!" Crow exclaimed

"Alright, enough with the offers… I'm gonna stay here with Yusei." Maria smiled

"What?!" Jack, Crow and Yusei exclaimed

"Fine," Jack sighed "I have to take my leave now."

"So soon?" Maria asked "Well alright! See you soon!!" She smiled

Jack zoomed away using his runner.

"Well I Gotta go too." Akiza said

"Yeah Me too." Crow said

"Ahw! Well bye guys see you again soon!" Maria smiled

Both of them left.

"She's staying with us??" Rally asked with two blush circles in his cheeks

"Yeah I think she is." Blitz said

"Oh yeah!" Rally shouted as he punched the air

"Why are you so happy?" Nervin asked

"Yeah, I thought you don't like her?" Tank asked too, it made Rally blush harder.

"It's really good to see Jack and Crow again," Maria smiled "I thought the energy drainers I mean the signers were five people?" She asked Yusei

"Yeah It is, Luna isn't allowed to go here." Yusei replied

"She has a great name." Maria smirked

"She's 11." Yusei said

Maria paused then looked at Yusei "Seriously?"

"Yeah, So whatever evil plans you have in mind," Yusei sighed " don't do it, She's just a girl."

"What do you mean by whatever evil plans you have in mind, don't do it?" Maria raised her right eyebrow "I am no devil".

"I didn't said you're a devil." Yusei smiled

Maria walked but she tripped. "Kyaaah!" She shouted, she knew she fell but she didn't felt that she hit the ground "Eh?"

"Maria? Are you alright?" Yusei asked hugging Maria

"I-I think so" Maria said then looked up "Eh…". She blushed not because Yusei was hugging her because both of them are staring to each other's eye.

"….." Yusei also didn't speak, he was staring at Maria's red eyes but he didn't blushed.

"What the?!!!" Rally shouted

"Hey guys parental guidance here!" Blitz Shouted "Rally can see you!"

"Oh," Maria pulled away still blushing "Sorry." She bowed

"Yeah." Yusei said

"Heart Braking." Rally said with big tears and white circle eyes

Maria sweat dropped

"Hey Maria," Tank called "What does the French Cuisines taste?"

"Yeah What food do you guys eat there?" Nervin asked

"Well, I really don't like French Bread but I like croissant." Maria replied with her right index finger is on her mouth while she's looking up imagining the french bread and the Croissant

"What's a Croissant?" Rally asked with two pink oblongs on his cheeks

"A Croissant is a bread, it's shapped like a quarter moon with a thick layer on the middle of it," Maria replied "The French bread isn't very yummy for me, I'll try baking them sometimes."

"Really?" Tank and Rally asked

Maria nodded

"What's your Favorite food there?" Rally asked again

"Pot Au Feu," Maria replied "In english it's beef stew with mixed vegetables."

"Ohhh!" Rally mumbled

"Talking about foods makes me hungry." Tank laughed

"I'm excited to taste the Croissant!!" Nervin smiled

"Gee…" Blitz sighed

"Eh, Yusei What are you doing there?" Maria asked looking at Yusei

"Checking my runner if it's in good condition" Yusei replied

Maria laughed.

"What?" Yusei asked cluelessly

"Idiot" Maria said still laughing. She walked to Yusei then took out her white handkerchief, she wiped Yusei's left cheek which has some dirt.

Yusei looked at Maria's hand on his cheek, he grab (VS: can't find the right word sorry) Maria's hand. Now Maria's hand is on his cheek and Yusei's hand on Maria's Hand, again they stared at each other's eyes.

"Gaaaaaah!!" Rally shouted

"Why are you so Jealous?" Nervin asked "You're not even half Maria's Age."

"Stop ruining my fantasies." Rally shouted with big wavy tears and white circle eyes again

"Looks like Childhood friends will now be Teenage sweethearts." Tank said

"And I thought Yusei told us that Maria and Jack used to be More than friends when they were little." Blitz said

"Yu-Yusei," Maria blushed "Ma-My hand?"

Yusei let go of Maria's hand, Maria put down her hand now blushing slightly. Yusei smiled "Thanks for wiping that dirt out of my face"

"You're an Idiot Yusei." Maria smiled then ran back to the others

"Idiot…" Yusei smiled to himself

"Rally and the three bears." Maria started to tease.

"Three bears your face!" Blitz shouted

"You're Papa bear, Nervin's Mama bear and Tank's Baby bear." Maria laughed

"Tank's the baby bear?! Are you serious! Look at his body! That's does still looks like a baby to you!!" Blitz shouted while pointing at Tank

"Yes," Maria replied "Rally's Goldilocks."

"Grrrrr….! Maria!" Blitz shouted

Maria laughed softly but secretly she's looking at Yusei. "My heart pounds so fast," She said in herself "It feels so good".

**-To be Continued-**


	9. Dark riders

**VampireSakuya**: _Before we start Chapter 9! I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my Story!! Sorry if it took too long `till i finished the chapter 9 .. Thank you for all the corrections !! .. arigatou gozaimasu !! .. -bows- _

* * *

**~Recap of Chapter 8~**

_"Rally and the three bears." Maria started to tease._

_"Three bears your face!" Blitz shouted_

_"You're Papa bear, Nervin's Mama bear and Tank's Baby bear." Maria laughed_

_"Tank's the baby bear?! Are you serious! Look at his body! That's does still looks like a baby to you!!" Blitz shouted while pointing at Tank_

_"Yes," Maria replied "Rally's Goldilocks."_

_"Grrrrr….! Maria!" Blitz shouted_

_Maria laughed softly but secretly she's looking at Yusei. "My heart pounds so fast," She said in herself "It feels so good"._

**Chapter 9: "Dark riders"**

**New Domino City (Friday, 10:00am)**

"It's really nice in here," Maria smiled nervously facing the window "I didn't noticed this part when I was here." She continued

"If you can't face your fears in heights then don't." Jack said firmly

"Yeah that's a good idea," Maria said walking to Jack "Why did you brought me here anyway?"

"I want to duel you again." Jack replied

"Hit the breaks Jack," Maria sighed "I don't wanna duel you, You'll just gonna summon your dragons to examine my cross mark."

"Hmph." Jack mumbled

"Nyah!! I want a spa treatment." Maria said sitting besides Jack

"What do you want me to do?" Jack asked "Bring you to the spa?"

"Exactly!" Maria smiled

"You wish." Jack whispered

"Can't you be more sweeeeet like Yusei and Crow?" Maria asked

"No." Jack replied

"Please!! Jaccckkkk!!" Maria said hugging Jack

"Maria!! Get off!!" Jack said pushing Maria

"Nyaaa! Pleaseeee." Maria said hugging him tighter

"Fine," Jack rolled his eyes "Just get off me."

"Yay!!!" Maria smiled cutely

**Spa (Friday 11:00am)**

"I just don't know why she can convince me that easy," Jack whispered while examining the lobby of the Spa. He was seating in a large couch waiting for Maria. "I really need to know who are those duelist Maria was referring to us… The story Dark signers are already finished." He asked himself

* * *

"Ahhh!" Maria moaned in Pleasure "This Spa treatment is the best." she said to herself "Anou (uhmm), Miss.. What is your name?" Maria asked the person who massages her

"My name is Criselda." The lady replied

"Wow you have a nice name," Maria said "Your massage is the best Mademoiselle Criselda."

"Merci Boku (Thank you)." Criselda smirked as she massages Maria

"You know french?" Maria asked

"Si Mademoiselle (Yes Miss)." Criselda replied

"Cool!" Maria grinned "I'm from France but I am not a French."

"Interesting." Criselda smirked

Maria and Criselda had a good conversation till the end of the massage. Maria walked to the dressing room to put on her clothes but she noticed that her cross mark in her chest is glowing. She's so worried but she tried to ignore it, so she put on her red blazer and her black skirt. She put on her high heeled boots and came out of the dressing room.

"Jack!!" Maria said smiling

"Let's go." Jack sighed then walked away

"Why is he always grumpy?" Maria pouted and followed jack

**Tops (Friday:1:00pm)**

"Weird," Maria whispered to herself "The cross has been glowing since we left the spa." She said to herself as she look at the blank sky through the clear windows

"Something wrong Maria?" Jack asked

Maria went close to Jack, since Jack is wearing a sleeveless shirt Maria can see the Mark of crimson dragon.

"What the?" Jack exclaimed surprised

"Yeah there's something wrong." Maria said, she took a step backwards. She was about to take of her blazer…

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jack shouted

Maria ignored jack and continued to take her shirt off. Jack saw the cross birthmark glowing.

"It has been glowing since we left the spa," Maria said "It will only glow if the Crimson dragon is present or The dark Riders are present."

"Dark Riders?" Jack asked

Maria nodded "Mother Superior told me that they were the duelist who are searching for the signers and dragon tamer to rule the world."

"So they were the duelist that you told us when we met you at the Satellite?" Jack asked

"Yeah," Maria said "And there's no doubt that one of them is present at the spa."

"Dark Riders huh?" Jack said

"Yeah." Maria sighed

"Maria you're such a trouble maker" Jack sighed heavily

"Well it's not my fault that I have this mark." Maria said

"You are just like the other kids at the Orphanage," Jack whispered "Troublesome and Annoying."

"Why do you always say those things, you are from the Orphanage too." Maria replied with a loud voice

"Actually, you're the reason why me, Yusei and Crow went different ways. If you didn't left us we shouldn't have joined- " Jack was cut off because maria tackled her. They both fell on the ground and Maria was on top of jack with blazing eyes.

"Take it back!" Maria shouted "What's with you? A while ago you were just fine!"

Maria is loud enough for Jack not to hear that someone is knocking at the door.

"Mr. Atlas I'm coming in"

A girl with short blue hair came in and saw Maria, without her shirt, is on top of Jack.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said then closed the door as fast as she can

"Grrr! .. Jack you Yellow haired idiot!!!" Maria said getting off Jack. She wore her shirt back and was about to leave when Jack grabbed her hand.

"You came here not to just to be accompanied in the spa and to argue with me," Jack said "You still owe me a duel."

"Sorry but on what you've said a while ago made me lose my mood." Maria replied but then a card just slide out of nowhere and hit door. Maria had a scratch on her cheek because of the assault.

"What the?" Jack asked looking at the window

Maria went to the door and got the card. The Card has the shape and height of A monster card but different from appearance. It was in color black and A white text of DR~ is at the bottom of the card. "Dark Riders"

"Maria-chan! You're life is in danger!" A voice then disappeared

**-To be Continued-**

**VS: gomenasai if I Made Jack OOC !! .. A really big gomenasaiiiiii !! ..**


	10. The First Rider Strikes

**~Recap of Chapter 9~**

_"Grrr! .. Jack you Yellow haired idiot!!!" Maria said getting off Jack. She wore her shirt back and was about to leave when Jack grabbed her hand._

_"You came here not to just to be accompanied in the spa and to argue with me," Jack said "You still owe me a duel."_

_"Sorry but on what you've said a while ago made me lose my mood." Maria replied but then a card just slide out of nowhere and hit door. Maria had a scratch on her cheek because of the assault._

_"What the?" Jack asked looking at the window_

_Maria went to the door and got the card. The Card has the shape and height of A monster card but different from appearance. It was in color black and A white text of DR~ is at the bottom of the card. "Dark Riders…"_

_"Maria-chan! You're life is in danger!" A voice then disappeared_

**Chapter 10: The first rider strikes**

**Satellite (Friday, 10:00pm)**

"Yusei," Maria sighed "You took Jack a little too literally." She said getting up from the bed

"I am just doing what he wants me to do." Yusei replied sitting on the bed

"He didn't said guard me 24/7," Maria giggled "He just said to make sure that nothing bad happens to me."

"It's the same thing." Yusei smiled

"Where will you sleep?" Maria asked

"I won't, I have to do some work on my runner and-.." Yusei was cut off by Maria's pout

"That runner again?" Maria pouted and crossed her arms

"Come on stop that," Yusei smiled "Fine, then I won't sleep because I'm going to look after you."

"I am not a kid anymore and besides nothing wrong will happen." Maria gave a soft smile

"Well let's just wish nothing will," Yusei smiled back "You aren't alerted with the Dark Riders seeking you?"

"Nope I am not," Maria grinned "Why should I? I mean, I got You, Jack, and Crow… And you promised me that you'll be there to protect me right?"

"Yeah I did," Yusei said "You still remember that?"

"I don't forget promises that easy," Maria whispered "You promised that because you have a crush on me back then."

"Well I guess I have." Yusei smiled

"Go to bed now!!" Maria laughed "I'll be fine!"

Yusei got up from his seat and headed out of the room. He left Maria to check the outdoor to see if it's okay to leave Maria alone. While Yusei isn't around Maria's room, the blue haired girl's cross in the chest started to glow. A figure of a person was drawn in the window next to Maria's bed, The girl ignored it thinking it was just someone who just wanna scare her. The figure came closer and closer, by this, Maria felt pissed so she opened the window and looked left and right but she saw no one it made her really scared and it gave her ghost bumps.

"Damn it," Maria cursed in the wind "What the hell is happening to me… Yuseiii!!"

"No you won't." Someone grabbed Maria from the open window

"!" Maria screamed in the top her lungs. It caught Yusei's attention and ran towards Maria's room but he saw nothing. When he looked outside the window he saw someone holding Maria.

"Yusei Fudo! If you want your Little sweet Maria back, give me the 5 signer dragon cards," A man's voice said "I'll be back on Sunday night to pick up the cards, if you don't get them from me then you're Little friend will soon say goodbye to the world." He smirked then vanished

Yusei's face turn to worried to an angry face. The next day, the signers met up on Yusei's hide out now they are complete.

"Why did you called us here?" Crow asked "And where's Maria?"

"That's why I called you here." Yusei replied

"Hm?" Jack asked

"She's the blue haired girl right?" Akiza asked

Yusei got Maria's deck and showed it to everyone.

"So it's Maria's deck?" Crow said "What's with it?"

"Maria was kidnapped… Last night." Yusei said

"What!?" Jack exclaimed he grabbed Yusei using his shirt and pinned him in the wall "What did you said?!"

"Get you grip off my shirt so I can explain." Yusei said

Jack did what Yusei said and released him. Yusei fixed his shirt and took a deep breath.

"I told you to watch her." Jack said

"I just went out of the room for just a minute," Yusei said "She wanted to have some privacy so I checked if someone still around or awake… Just to keep her safe, I heard her scream so I rushed to her room but I saw no one, when I looked outside of the open window I saw someone and he wanted me to give the 5 signer cards tomorrow night or else." He explained

"Or else what?" Akiza asked

"Maria will die." Yusei replied

"May I borrow her cards for a bit?" Luna asked

"Sure." Yusei handed Maria's Card to the green haired girl

"What does her card says?" Leo asked her sister

"They said… Maria is being betrayed…" Luna replied

"Betrayed? By whom?" Crow asked seriously

A card then was threw again in the wall. The card looked like the one that made the scratch on Maria's cheek but this time the card had something written on it.

"Dear Signers,

Yes, I am the one who kidnapped your little sweet Maria. I changed my mind about picking the cards there tomorrow night, instead I'll be there tonight so ready those cards for me okay. If you want to see your precious Maria's condition flip the card and see the picture . That's all take care

"So what did it said?" Leo asked

"He changed his mind about getting the cards tomorrow night," Yusei replied "Instead he's gonna pick it up tonight."

Yusei flipped the card and saw a Maria being hanged on the wall. Chains are around her both wrists and ankles, a big chain is also tied in her body. Maria's head hand down, and her hair covers her head. She looked like she was whipped and tortured because of her night dress torn and blood all over her body. This made Yusei real angry

"What?" Jack asked

Yusei gave the card to Jack. Jack saw the same picture and the same emotion showed up.

"I bet it's bad." Leo said

"They are going to pay…" Yusei said under his breath

**-To be continued-**


	11. The Dark Duel

**~Recap of chapter 10~**

_"So what did it said?" Leo asked_

_"He changed his mind about getting the cards tomorrow night," Yusei replied "Instead he's gonna pick it up tonight."_

_Yusei flipped the card and saw a Maria being hanged on the wall. Chains are around her both wrists and ankles, a big chain is also tied in her body. Maria's head hand down, and her hair covers her head. She looked like she was whipped and tortured because of her night dress torn and blood all over her body. This made Yusei real angry_

_"What?" Jack asked_

_Yusei gave the card to Jack. Jack saw the same picture and the same emotion showed up._

_"I bet it's bad." Leo said_

_"They are going to pay…" Yusei said under his breath_

**Chapter 11: The Dark Duel**

The night that the Dark Rider told them came. It was Tuesday night, Luna, Leo and Akiza was inside the hideout while Crow, Yusei and Jack are outside. The boys waited for the Dark Rider to appear but it didn't.

"Is this a joke?" Crow asked frustrated

"If it is I am not laughing at it." Jack replied with a glare

Yusei kept silent at that time. He's waiting patiently for the Rider to come out.

"Good evening." A voice greeted

Jack, Crow and Yusei's was caught. They saw a man with a cape and spiky hair in the top of a building.

"I am here to pick up the cards," The Man said "Oh I forgot to Introduce myself last night. I am Nagoki Hanamura." He introduced

"Nagoki, what an ugly name." Crow said under his breath

The man jumped down from the building and walked close to the three boys. "So are the cards ready.?" He smirked

"We're not giving you the cards." Jack said, it took the attention of Nagoki and looked at him.

"Are you sure??" Nagoki asked

Crow and Yusei looked at Jack with curious looks on their faces.

"Let's have a deal," Jack smirked "If I win give Maria back, but if I lose We'll give you the cards."

"Alright then," Nagoki smirked back "Sounds pretty interesting to me". He jump backwards and snapped a finger. Two big goons came with Maria, she looked dead. "I really know this will going to happen, so I brought Maria with me."

"That's good." Jack said

Yusei and crow went somewhere that won't bother Jack in his duel.

* * *

"I wonder what's happening outside?" Leo yawned as he scratch his eyes "Luna's asleep?"

Akiza nodded while looking at the little girl.

"I'm gonna look what's happening outside." Leo said running off before Akiza can say I word

* * *

"I draw first," Nagoki said drawing a card and he gave a smirk "I put Zombie soldier in attack mode, but I need to pay the same points as my Zombie soldier has". A scary looking zombie appeared, his has no more right hand and no more left arm, his brain is almost seen and his right leg is cut off. He's face is really disgusting. (ATK: 1500). "I put a card face down and end my turn."

Without a word Jack drew a card out of his deck. "I put Dark Tinker in attack mode (ATK:1000)," Jack said. "I put a one card face down and end my turn."

"Is that how you duel?" Nagoki smirked as he draw a card out of his deck "Zombie soldier attack Dark tinker! Soldier Shot!"

"Not so fast, I activate my face down card! Shadow spell!" Jack smirked "By this card I can select a face-up monster on your field and decrease the attack points by 700 hundred, and I can't choose any besides your Zombie Soldier."

Zombie soldier's attack decreased to 700 hundred leaving him 500 attack points. A frustrated look on Nagoki's face appeared.

"Not only that," Jack said "You can't change the monster's battle position or attack me."

"Hmph, Got anymore surprised for me?" Nagoki asked sharply

Jack didn't replied but gave a smirk.

"I put another face down card and end my turn." Nagoki said

"I won't play with you anymore," Jack said drawing a card "I put Small piece of golem in attack mode (ATK:1100)."

"So do you think that can really hurt me?" Nagoki smirked

"I have another surprise for you," Jack smirked back "Because I am going to synchro-fuse Dark tinker and Small piece of golem to Synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend (ATK: 3000)."

"Did you forgot that your Maria is here?" Nagoki asked looking at the two goons behind him. "Would you mind pulling her skirt up a bit". The goons did and pulled Maria's skirt up and revealed the cross glowing.

"Kyaaaaaaahhh!" Maria screamed in Pain

"Maria!" Crow and Yusei exclaimed in unison

"So she's Maria?" Leo asked looking at the Blue haired girl

"Why are you here?" Yusei asked

"I wanna see what's happening here," Leo replied "But I saw Jack already Dueling that guy."

"You little." Jack glared at Nagoki

"So do you still want to continue the duel?" Nagoki smirked

Jack looked at her friend in Pain, he didn't replied immediately.

"So?" Nagoki asked

"I .." Jack said

"Ja-Jack!" Maria called

"Oh the little B**ch can still speak even in pain?" Nagoki asked surprised

"Do-Don't gi-give up," Maria said softly while enduring the pain "I-I ca-can sti-still e-endure th-the pa-pain." She rose her head and gave Jack a smile. She looked like a dying angel when she smiled.

"Maria…" Jack whispered then turned back to Nagoki "You will regret that you kidnapped Maria! Red Dragon Archfiend Attack!"

"Nooooooo!" Nagoki screamed

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Maria shouted in Pain

Nagoki fell on his knees, he was defeated easily and it was so embrrassing.

"Yay! Go Jack!!!" Leo Shouted as he punched the air

"He did it!" Crow said

Unnoticed by others, Maria's cross in her leg disappeared.

Then someone jumped down in front of Maria "So do you think You can get Maria that easy?"

"What the!?" Jack exclaimed

"You won't get Maria that easy." The masked person said

"What do you mean?!" Jack asked shouting

"I'll be taking her back again!" The Masked person said

**-To be Continued-**


	12. My Friend

**~Recap of Chapter 11~**

_"Yay! Go Jack!!!" Leo Shouted as he punched the air_

_"He did it!" Crow said_

_Unnoticed by others, Maria's cross in her leg disappeared._

_Then someone jumped down in front of Maria "So do you think You can get Maria that easy?"_

_"What the!?" Jack exclaimed_

_"You won't get Maria that easy." the person smirked_

_"What do you mean?!" Jack asked shouting_

_"I'll be taking her back again!" The person said_

**Chapter 12: My friend**

"If you want your friend back follow me," The mask person smirked then jumped off with the goons "If you can catch me that is."

"F*ck." Crow said under his breath he got to his runner

"Hey! Do you think you can handle that yourself?!" Jack asked

"Follow me." Crow said then he zoomed away

"Crow." Yusei smirked "Let's go!"

"Wait!! What about us??" Leo asked

"Just stay there," Yusei replied "Tell Akiza we have to follow the person who got Maria."

Leo nodded then ran back inside

* * *

"Damn that person who caught Maria." Crow said cursing at the wind

"You're pretty fast," The voice said "But you need more to catch me."

Crow accelerated faster, now he can see the person who got Maria and two goons

"Alright!!" Crow smiled, he accelerated faster.

They reached an abandoned building. The rain started to pour, Crow placed his runner in front of the building where there was a little roof. He walked inside the building, it was all dark and quiet and he can only hear the sound of the droplets of water from leaking pipes and the rain outside. He looked around but didn't saw anyone.

"Wow I didn't knew you can catch me." The person said behind Crow

"What the!" Crow stepped back and turned to the person

"Aren't you used to being surprised like this?" The person smirked "And I thought Maria usually do this to you."

Crow gave the person a death glare.

"Do you think that can scare me?" The person asked "Well I guess this will give you ghost bumps."

The person took of the cloak and the mask. The person was a girl, a very beautiful girl. She has a blonde hair and red eyes, she was wearing a metal suit bikini pair (the bra part has no strap) and a long metal boots. Her gloves are made of metal too.

"Yo-You're a girl?" Crow asked in disbelief

"Haven't seen a girl that runs very fast?" The blonde girl asked "Let me Introduce myself to you, I am Lillian Sanders."

"Lillian?" Crow asked "I heard that name before."

"Of course you do! I am Maria's friend back in the convent." Lillian smirked

"But why?" Crow asked "Why… Why are you doing this to your friend?"

"Maria has been the number one Sister at the convent!" Lillian narrated "Everyone loves her! She is always the best! Boys still court her even though they knew that she's a nun… But me, Nobody loves me… I am always wrong…"

"….."

"Of course you won't understand…" Lillian said softly "That's why I am doing this to Maria! Now if you want her back!! You must defeat me in a duel!!" She engaged her duel disk to her arm.

"..Alright then!" Crow replied

"I'll draw first," Lillian said "I put Dark Maiden in attack mode!" A girl with chocolate brown hair appeared, she has a lolita dress and her eyes are color red. Just like Lillian's. (ATK: 1300) "I end my turn"

"I put Blackwing Gale the whirlwind in attack mode! (ATK:1300)" Crow said

The match went on, Lillian is winning but only by 100 LP. Soon Crow summoned his black-winged dragon, this causes the pain in Maria's cross in her ankle. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh." Maria screamed in pain

"Music to my ears." Lillian smirked

"Sorry Maria but I am gonna do this for you." Crow said "Black-winged dragon attack!!!"

"…Maria you're such a lucky girl." Lillian said to herself

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Maria screamed so loud and again, the glowing cross in her ankle disappeared.

"Maria!" Crow immediately ran towards the unconscious Maria (VS: by the way the goons are gone now) . He carried Maria to his arms and was about to leave when Yusei and Jack came.

"I won't say Maria's safe and this is finish." Crow said

Jack saw the unconscious blonde girl lying on the floor. "Who is she?"

"She's the masked person." Crow replied

"A girl?" Yusei asked in disbelief

"Seriously." Crow replied

"Yusei!!" Leo called

"What? Why are you here?" Jack asked

"Leo told me that you're going to follow someone." Akiza said

"How did you followed us?" Yusei asked

"Let's just say someone nice brought us here." Akiza replied

"Is she Maria?" Luna asked at the blue haired girl on Crow's arm.

"Yeah." Yusei replied

"She's beautiful!" Leo blushed

"Beautiful Indeed." An old woman in a wheel chair smirked

**-To be continued-**


	13. Betrayal

**~Recap of chapter 12~**

_"Yusei!!" Leo called_

_"What? Why are you here?" Jack asked_

_"Leo told me that you're going to follow someone" Akiza said_

_"How did you followed us?" Yusei asked_

_"Let's just say someone nice brought us here" Akiza replied_

_"Is she Maria?" Luna asked at the blue haired girl on Crow's arm_

_"Yeah" Yusei replied_

_"She's beautiful!" Leo blushed_

_"Beautiful Indeed" An old woman in a wheel chair smirked_

**Chapter 13: Betrayal**

"Who are you." Yusei asked

"I am Selnia Denore," The old lady replied "I am the Mother Superior of the convent Maria's staying at France." She said

"Don't tell me you're the one who planned this." Jack said with a glare

"I am my son," Selnia said "I am the one who told Lillian and Nagoki to kidnap Maria."

"Maria treated you as her own mother." Yusei said

"Yes She did, and I always treated her as my own daughter." Selnia replied "Although, She left her mother for her friends and not only that Maria has the Cross of the Crimson Dragon."

"….."

"I am supposed to use her to summon the crimson dragon and the 5 signer dragon but she left. I am always desperate to rule and change this sinful world to a world of purity." Selnia narrated "But my tool left me that's why I become furious with it. Nagoki has a crush on Maria, Maria always see Nagoki as her brother. Lillian and Maria are best friends. That's why I choosed the two to Kidnap Maria."

"You're mind is nothing but pure evil! How could you do this to Maria!!" Yusei shouted in anger

"You don't know how much Pain I suffered when Maria is separated to me," Selnia said "I am the real mother of Maria, I left her in Martha's orphanage because I was scared that I will disgrace my family's name. I decided to be a Nun and when I became the Mother Superior I went here and brought Maria with me."

"Nonsense!" Akiza shouted "If you're Maria's mother you shouldn't do this to her! Even how desperate you are to change this world!"

"I have suffered for many years and I think that's enough! I want to fulfill my own needs." Selnia said

"If you love your daughter… You won't think that you are suffering and you're sacrificing." Luna said softly

"A little girl like you shouldn't be aware of that." Selnia smiled softly at Luna

"Even though I am not very fond of Maria! I'll duel you." Akiza said

"How lucky my Maria is." Selnia smiled

"If you wanna battle The Mother Superior you have to battle me first!" A girl that has a white hair and red eyes said. She is wearing a nun uniform.

"And me!" Another girl with black hair and red eyes said, she is also wearing a nun uniform.

"I'll duel with you Akiza." Luna said

Akiza nodded

Both sides got ready. They both engaged their duel disks. The opponents were the first to draw, they got good monsters. Akiza and Luna have good teamwork and that helped them to start winning agaisnt their opponent. Obviously, their opponents were weak ones so they are easy to defeat. Later, Both Luna and Akiza summoned their Signer dragon which is the Ancient Fairy Dragon and the Blackrose Dragon.

Maria again shouted, it was deafening to Crow because he was carrying Maria. The cross in her wrist and neck began to glow, it was blinding that's why Crow as to close his eyes. Akiza and Luna's attack the crosses began to fade.

"Yay! We did it!!" Luna smiled cheerfully

"How grateful my Maria is," Selnia smiled "You still have me." She smiled

"And I am going to take you on." Yusei said

**-To be Continued-**


	14. A duel for my love

**~Recap of chapter 13~**

_Maria again shouted, it was deafening to Crow because he was carrying Maria. The cross in her wrist and neck began to glow, it was blinding that's why Crow as to close his eyes. Akiza and Luna's attack the crosses began to fade._

_"Yay! We did it!!" Luna smiled cheerfully_

_"How grateful my Maria is" Selnia smiled "You still have me" She smiled_

_"And I am going to take you on" Yusei said_

**Chapter 14: a duel for my love**

"Do you think you can actually beat me?" Selnia smirked, she slowly stood up from her wheel chair and engaged her duel disk on her arm. "If you do, I'll be delighted to duel you."

Yusei engaged his duel disk.

"I'll draw first," Selnia said "I put Dark Angel in attack mode (ATK: 1700), I set a face down card and end my turn."

Yusei drawed "I put speed warrior in Attack mode (ATK:900)". "I activate Speed Warrior's effect! Whenever I summon speed warrior to the field his attack will be doubled which means his attack points is now 1900," Yusei explained "Speed warrior attack Dark Angel!"

"I activate my face down card, Angel's shield," Selnia said activating her card "This card can negate your Monster's attack."  
Speed warrior went back to Yusei side. "I put a face down card and end my turn." Yusei said

"I put The Forgotten Angel in attack mode (ATK: 1500)," Selnia said "I end my turn."

"Draw," Yusei said getting a card from his deck "I summon Road synchron in Attack mode! (ATK: 1600)! Road Synchron attack The Forgotten Angel!"

Road synchron did what Yusei said but a smirked was drawn out of Selnia's face "I activate the effect of The Forgotten Angel! When She's destroyed I can summon A monster card with the word "Angel" on it "So say hello to Dark Angel (ATK: 1700)."

"My attack isn't over!" Yusei said "Speed warrior attack Dark angel!"

"You may have been attack my Dark angel but you don't know it's effect," Selnia smiled again "When The Dark Angel is destroyed, I can summon it back to the field."

"I end my turn." Yusei said

The duel went on, Yusei was in the lead but selnia keep on having her Dark Angel back in her field. Luckily, Yusei had the chance to summon his Stardust dragon and again Maria's cross in her back began to glow.

"To-Too much pain." Maria whispered as she endure the pain

"Ma-Maria?" Crow asked

"It's more painful than ever," Maria said "Kyaaaaahhhh!! Yu-Yuseii!!"

"Stardust Dragon Attack!!" Yusei declared

"Maria should be grateful with her friends." Selnia said under her breath, her LP dropped to zero.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Maria shouted in pain

"Maria what's happening?" Crow asked "Your crosses, it faded away."

Yusei ran over to Maria, he can see her friend dying in pain "Was it when I summon Stardust dragon?"

"Fading." Maria said as she slowly closes her eyes

"Maria don't close your eyes yet!!" Jack shouted "Everyone here came to help you! Don't you dare waste our time and energy!"

"Dying." Maria whispered as she completely closed her eyes

"Maria! Don't give up yet!" Crow shouted

"Agonizing." Maria mumbled

"Maria! You heard your friends!!" Akiza said

"Crying." Maria said even softer

"Miss Maria! Whoever you are!! Please survive for your friends." Luna

"Caring." Maria's voice started to fade

"Maria!! Hey wake up!" Leo said

"Loving." Maria's voice complete faded as she said the last word

"Maria Don't leave me!!" Yusei shouted

Maria didn't answered it silenced everyone.

**-To be Continued-**


	15. The Crimson Dragon descend

**~Recap of Chapter 14~**

"Fading" Maria said as she slowly closes her eyes

"Maria don't close your eyes yet!!" Jack shouted "Everyone here came to help you! Don't you dare waste our time and energy!"

"Dying" Maria whispered as she completely closed her eyes

"Maria! Don't give up yet!" Crow shouted

"Agonizing" Maria mumbled

"Maria! You heard your friends!!" Akiza said

"Crying" Maria said even softer

"Miss Maria! Whoever you are!! Please survive for your friends" Luna

"Caring" Maria's voice started to fade

"Maria!! Hey wake up!" Leo said

"Loving" Maria's voice complete faded as she said the last word

"Maria Don't leave me!!" Yusei shouted

Maria didn't answered it silenced everyone

**Chapter 15: The Crimson Dragon descend: Good bye Dragon Tamer!**

"Maria!!" Yusei shouted "Hang in there."

"Yusei there's no more use," Crow sighed

"What are you saying?" Yusei asked

"I don't wanna believe on what I am feeling through her body," Crow replied "Slowly it's turning colder and colder, I can't even feel her heart beat anymore."

This widen Jack and Yusei's eyes.

"No it can't be!" Jack shouted "Let's bring her to the Hospital! There's still time."

"So that's the card meant when they said She was betrayed huh?" Luna asked

"Wait a minute." Akiza said

"What?" Jack asked

Suddenly they heard something outside, they went out to check it and they saw the sky being orange-red just like sunset and sunrise.

"What's happening?" Yusei asked

"The Sky is becoming red." Luna said staring at the sky

"Something's not right." Jack said

"Scary." Leo said hiding behind Luna

"Is it already Sun rise?" Crow asked

"No…" Akiza replied

Slowly the Crimson dragon descended from the sky. Crow accidentally dropped Maria because of the sign in his arm glowed and in caused him so much pain. The same goes to the other signers.

As the Crimson Dragon descend, Maria floated to the air. Her clothes melted and after a second or two she is already floating naked in the air. All of her crosses start to glow including her Cross at her breast.

"Maria!!" Each of them called

Maria slowly changed her horizontal position to Vertical standing position. She opened her eyes and it was in color crimson red. A cross on her forehead appeared.

"To thy people who summoned me, I am very thankful of you," Maria said with a lower voice "Million of years passed and No one ever succeed in awaking me, but thy powers of the 5 signers awake me from my slumber and to that I thank you."

"Maria." Yusei said

"As you see, I have lived in this body Million years ago," The Dragon Tamer said stroking the Crimson Dragon's head "And every time this body dies, it gets resurrected but with other personalities."

"Does that means you'll take Maria's body too?" Jack asked

"No I am not," The Dragon tamer replied "Since I am free now, she can use her body in everything her heart desires. However this body cannot be revived anymore when She died."

"….."

"I guess I have to leave now with my Dragon, You can now summon your signer dragons even Maria's near her crosses with now be erased," The Dragon Tamer explain "But one more thing, This is very painful to the people close to her."

"Why?" Crow asked

"Her memories will be erased, from childhood till now. This is done so the secret of the Dragon Tamer will be protected," The Dragon Tamer replied "Farewell!"

The Crimson dragon ascended to the sky, everything went back to normal. Maria's body is gently placed at the floor.

Tops (Saturday, 11:00am)

"Wow Maria-neechan!! You overslept!!" Leo said

"What I did?" Maria asked scratching her eyes

"Happy Birthday Maria-neechan!!" Luna greeted

"Thank you Luna." Maria smiled

"Oh yeah here's my present!" Leo said giving Maria a box of chocolate

"Awwww! Thanks Leo!!" Maria grinned

"Here's mine" Luna gave Maria another box of chocolate

"Thank you again Luna." Maria smiled

"Happy Birthday Mariaaa!!!" Crow shouted

"Oh hey Crow! You're also here?" Maria asked

"Yeah! How could I miss this event!" Crow replied

"Morning Birthday Girl." Yusei greeted

"Wow!! You too Yusei!!" Maria grinned, she looked at the door and saw Jack and Akiza "Yay Jack and Akiza's here toooooo!!"

"She's hyper again." Crow sweat dropped

"She's always Hyper." Jack said

* * *

Satellite Beach (Saturday, 3:00pm)

"Thanks for coming in my birthday Yusei." Maria gave Yusei a small smile

"Welcome." Yusei smiled back

Unnoticed, Maria and Yusei's hand are touching in each other. They are both staring at the sunset, Maria looked at Yusei.

"Something wrong?" Yusei asked

"Nothing." Maria smiled staring at Yusei's eye.

They were about to kiss when Crow shouted. "Hey!!"

"Oh hey Crow." Maria said blushing

"Look at the lovebirds." Leo teased

"You mean the hands." Luna said

Maria and Yusei pulled their hands back now blushing.

"Hmph." Akiza pouted

"Didn't they told you not to do that in public." Jack asked

"Shut up!" Maria shouted

"Yusei and Maria Sitting on a K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Leo started to sing

"Leo!! You're gonna pay for that!" Maria shouted with anime veins on her head

All of them laughed in unison.

The story of the Dragon Tamer Ends…

* * *

**Credits:** _VS: thanks guys!! Especially to those who reviewed and corrected me!! I owe everything to you!! Thanks to the readers! You all inspired me to finish this!! Take care guys!! Please stay tuned to my other stories!! .._

_-Sorry if the dueling scenes weren't good .. I am not actually good myself in dueling =P xDDD .. Ja matte neh!! .._


End file.
